


Talk To Me

by aikou



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikou/pseuds/aikou
Summary: “If you want us to be friends, talk to me! Not….’them’.” Peter finished.Deadpool stopped and Peter was able to catch up.“Okay, but who am I really talking to when I’m talking to you? You aren’t Spider-Man 24/7.” Wade questioned.Peter sighed, desperate for Wade to understand.“You know what? Fine.”Peter gripped the edge of his mask and yanked it off his head.-Deadpool and Peter try to become friends, like real friends, and things don't go the way either of them thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Michael! I hope you enjoy this fic! Everything is coming directly from the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics!

Wade and Peter were traversing through a cave tunnel system bickering about Wade “breaking the fourth wall”.

“I know you want us to be friends,” Peter began. 

Wade responded with a statement about how they were comic book characters and their entire book was about their friendship. Peter followed after Deadpool, who was ahead.

Peter’s head was starting to hurt.

“If you want us to be friends, talk to me! Not….’them’.” Peter finished. 

Deadpool stopped and Peter was able to catch up.

“Okay, but who am I really talking to when I’m talking to you? You aren’t Spider-Man 24/7.” Wade questioned.

Peter sighed, desperate for Wade to understand.

“You know what? Fine.”

Peter gripped the edge of his mask and yanked it off his head. Wade’s eyes bulged and he grabbed his face as if he was gasping out of shock under his mask. 

“OMG! What...What the--”

Peter’s heart caught in his chest. 

“What? You...you knew... Didn’t you?”

“I can’t see your face! It’s blank! Your face is completely blank!”

Confused, Peter tried again.

“Okayyy….My name is Peter Parker.”

“I didn’t hear a damn thing webs.”

Peter’s stomach had a sinking feeling. He knew Wade wasn’t always...there, but for Wade to claim that Peter’s face was blank and that he couldn’t hear his name…. At first, Peter had thought it was just Wade being overly nice, trying to keep Peter’s identity safe. The truth was, Wade had fully believed that Someone was keeping Wade from knowing Peter’s true identity. 

Peter wanted to be Wade’s friend, he wanted to be Wade’s friend so bad he was willing to expose his identity to the man. He wanted trust and security between them. Peter was there when Wade’s wife left him. Wade, literally, saved Peter’s soul from damnation. All Peter had been doing was lying to Wade.

Peter put his mask back on.

“Look, all I’m trying to say is, if we’re gonna try to be friends, I need you to be present. Talk to me. And I’ll listen, Wade, truly, if you--”

Peter was interrupted by Deadpool exclaiming about a shiny light. As they went closer to the light they came upon a giant portal.

Deadpool immediately stuck his hand through the portal and grabbed around, to scope around of course. The portal rippled, like water, and made a noise as it was interfered with.

“Wade wait! We have no idea where that thing goes to and--”

Once again Peter was interrupted by Wade who stuck his head through the portal. Good thing Peter had a mask on or Wade would’ve seen how white his face went. He was sure that Wade was going to get decapitated. Of course, the mercenary would come back, but it was still not a pretty sight to see his - potential - friend die.

Wade popped his head back out of the portal, and a confused look was upon his mask. 

“It’s a bedroom…”

“What?”

Deadpool scratched his masked head.

“It’s a bedroom. And for some reason, I feel like I’ve seen it before.”

Peter hesitantly approached the portal as well. He looked back to the mercenary and saw he was completely unharmed. Slowly, Peter stuck his head into the portal as well and saw the bedroom that was previously mentioned. He was even more confused than Deadpool, which he knew for sure.

“Wade.”

Wade was playing with the dirt on the ground, distracted by his “boxes” probably.

“Yes?” the man asked, looking up.

“I know how you can find out my identity.”

At the sound of Peter’s words, Wade immediately straightened and looked ready to pounce.

Peter led Wade through the portal.

-

“Hey, webs?” Deadpool asks.

Both of the men are standing in the middle of the large bedroom.

“Yes, Wade?” Peter Answers.

“Why are we in Peter Parker's bedroom?”

Peter chose his words carefully, not wanting anything to be…“blurred out” as Deadpool has put it.

“His bedroom directly links to my identity. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

It was obvious through the mask expression, Wade’s eyebrows were knit together. He also held his chin in his hand, looking to be deep in thought. He started pacing.

“Peter Parker’s bedroom…..Spider-Man….Spider-Man and Peter Parker in a bedroom together...GASP!” 

Peter held his breath, hoping Wade was able to figure it out.

“I knew it!” Wade exclaimed. “Peter Parker is totally gay and totally going out with you!”

A large and loud groan escaped from Peter’s lungs as he began holding his head in his hands.

“No Wade, it’s...this is…,” Peter paused. Should he tell Wade? Was he truly ready for that? He unmasked earlier, but he got a second chance, he could not show the world’s deadliest mercenary his face. He could avoid getting shot again.

Fuck it.

“Wade this is my bedroom. I’m not dating Spider-Man since I am Spider-Man.”

For once, Wade’s mask was expressionless as well as quiet.

Almost instantly, Wade quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Peter's face. Peter's breath caught in his throat. 

In a deadly serious tone, Wade muttered something. 

“Take off the mask.”

Peter rose his hands as slowly as he possibly could, and grabbed the hem of his mask. He paused. He was given a third and final chance. 

Fuck it to hell.

In one motion peter slipped off the mask. He ignored the barrel in his face and made eye contact with Wade. Wade's face shifted from a deadly stern look to one of shock and horror.

The gun dropped to the floor.

Wade twitched and cursed at someone -something- under his breath. He took two shaky steps away from Peter.

“Wade-”

Peter's voice seemed to snap Wade out of whatever trance he was in. The mercenary snapped his attention to the gun left on the floor. Peter stepped in front of Wade's view.

Wade looked into Peter's eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity for both of them. Wade's body twitched again and he began talking under his breath fervently. He slapped his own head and shook his cranium so hard it could have made his brain jostle.

“I'm sorry,” Wade muttered, almost too quiet for Peter to hear.

Peter wasn't sure what Deadpool was exactly apologizing for. Was he apologizing for pointing a gun to Peter's face? Was he apologizing for previous fights and treatment of Peter? Was it possible he was apologizing for killing Peter -twice-?

Was it ok? Was it all excused? Did Peter still hold any resentment? He trusted Wade enough to de-mask and risked getting shot for the third time. Maybe it was ok, maybe getting killed and tortured by Mysterio was ok. 

But.

It was Wade who saved him. It was Wade who saw that Peter had a pure soul. It was Wade who saved Peter's soul in the first place. Wade sacrificed his looks, something he always wanted back, to kill Itsy and save Peter's soul.

Before Peter could even come to an answer, Wade was hugging him. Peter stiffened at first, not expecting the embrace, then he softened and leaned into it. Peter pat Deadpool's back and they both released. 

“You know,” Peter started “I forgive you. I probably shouldn't but I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mention of suicide is made towards the end!

After crying on Peter's shoulder, Deadpool had abruptly left, fumbling over his words in an attempt to give an excuse. Peter had let it happen.

But it had been 3 months since Peter unmasked himself in front of Wade and he hadn't seen him since. 

Peter was worried frankly. He worried he had triggered or offended Wade in some way. Then he worried when Wade hadn't called or texted him back. Sure, Wade couldn't die, but someone could tie him up and torture him for days on end.

Peter was lying in his bed. It was probably somewhere around 2 am and the man hadn't slept a wink. His days became more of a battle, but he had to keep his cool.

That was one thing that Peter was good at. Having the appearance of a cool and collected man a.k.a bottling up things until the bottle bursts from pressure. 

Restless, Peter checked his phone for the exact time. 

2 am. 

He tossed his phone away from himself, onto the bed haphazardly. 

He sat up.

A sudden surge of need went through him, a need to be productive. A need to do something to distract him from the unending worry.

Peter got out of bed, still only in his undies, and wobbled to his personal lab.

Working on technology had always made Peter happy. Getting lost into his work had always made him feel even better.

Peter's lab was not close to his room at all. And as a technological engineer, he would be working with loud equipment from time to time, so Peter had security screens set up. Only he and his most trusted assistant were allowed to check the cameras for Peter's room, as it was his private life of course.

Getting into a groove of productivity and constant workflow could be comparable to drugs, not that Peter had ever taken any of course. Just the one time he took too much Robitussin as a teen and gotten loopy.

It was stimulating and was helping Peter forget about things. 

Until there was movement from his bedroom that Peter had caught from the corner of his eye. The camera screen showed someone moving around in the room, not seemingly doing anything though. Peter could tell the figure was a man, so it wasn't Cat or any other female superperson. A male figure made Peter think it was a robbery, but no alarms had been set off. Peter's spider-sense hadn't been tripped either.

His spider-sense hadn't been tripped. No danger.

There was a slight flutter in his stomach of nervousness.

He grabbed a pair of web shooters. Just in case.

Peter stood up from his workbench and looked down to see he was still practically naked. He searched for a spare spider suit in the lab but couldn't find any.

He cursed under his breath.

Peter decided that he would be at an advantage if he were above the intruder. He climbed onto the walls until he met the ceiling. He followed through the hallway, returning to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Thankfully Peter was hidden in the dark hallway, no light from his room exposing him.

He entered his room. The dark figure was sitting on Peter's bed, talking. He definitely wasn't talking to Peter though, as it was quiet mumbling and the figure's attention was towards the hallway door, not on Peter who was above the man.

A surge of feelings reached Peter as he realized who the figure was.

Peter dropped to the floor, in front of the figure.

“Well hey there webs!” Deadpool greeted, standing. He was fully clad in his leather suit and it looked like he had recently been in a fight.

Wade took a single step before being punched in the abdomen. It was a real punch from Peter, a spidey punch.

Wade was wheezing, lying back on Peter's bed having been punched so hard he was launched.

“W-what was that for?” Wade somehow wheezed out.

The bottle burst.

“Do you know how worried I was?!” Peter blurted.

Deadpool sat up, grabbing at his abdomen. 

“What?” he asked in another wheeze.

“It's been 3 months Wade!!” Peter's voice was raising. 

Deadpool was silent, probably trying to catch his breath. It only seemed to make Peter even more full of emotion. It was almost like he was feeling everything at once. All the good and bad and sad but most of all the frustration.

The air between them seemed to grow in thick tension as the silence grew.

“This is one hell of a welcome back.” Wade croaked out. Peter almost punched him again but refrained. 

All of a sudden the anger and frustration resided and the sadness bubbled up and resurfaced in Peter.

Peter felt tears running down his cheek, and going to wipe them away he realized he was shaking. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stop the crying and shaking. 

Wade was still silent.

Recollecting himself, Peter approached Wade who sat still on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Peter breathed “I was just...worried.”

Wade slid off of the bed and stood in front of Peter. He took off his mask and looked Peter in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, too.”

Peter turned away and walked to the middle of the room and began pacing.

Confused, Wade asked, “What are you doing?”

Peter didn’t look up to answer.

“I’m figuring out if I should be mad at you or not. You better give yourself a damn good reason for being gone for 3 months and not responding to any of my texts or calls.”

“Listen,” Wade began “I needed some time to think, to -not kill people per se- but close enough to that. I felt guilty for having killed you twice, even if you forgave me. Then I was angry and confused as to why you had kept your identity a secret from me for so long especially AFTER I killed you. I needed to think about everything you’ve been teaching me -hence the no unaliving- and I needed to think about who I am as a person, as Wade, and as Deadpool.”

“So you just left? No note no nothing? I know you can’t die, but I thought you were being held somewhere! Being tortured days on end. I told you Wade if we're going, ng to be friends, if we’re going to be closer, that means you have to stop distancing yourself! Literally and mentally! I want to be your friend Wade I really do, but you can’t just do that if we are.”

Peter had stopped pacing.

“Are we friends?” Wade asked.

Peter looked at Wade.

“That’s up to you Wade, I can’t make you do anything.”

Wade squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. He began muttering again.

Tentatively Peter asked “What are the boxes saying?”

Wade opened his eyes and he looked up from his hands. It seemed he was tentative to answer.

“They’re saying you hate me and that I should kill myself.”

Peter rushed to Wade and knelt next to him.

“Nononononono, nope no. I do NOT hate you and you should NOT kill yourself. I don’t care how many times you come back. You can’t treat yourself like that.”

Wade didn't answer for a moment, seemingly listening to the “boxes”.

“You have to promise me Wade.”

“Promise you what?”

“Promise me you won't kill yourself anymore. Promise me you'll come to me when something is troubling you. I'm here for you...I'm your friend.”

Wade's eyes widened.

“I take it you've decided you're not mad at me?”

“I have,” Peter responded “I really should be mad but I'm not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Deadpool left Peter’s apartment. This time he promised he wasn’t going to disappear for months on end.

He leaped from the window he entered through. The bedroom window was many floors up, but Wade enjoyed a mini skydive now and then.

He landed in the classic superhero landing pose and dislocated his knee and broke his wrist. Wade was used to the pain but complained anyway. He quickly set his knee and wrist back in their correct position and his healing factor took care of the rest.

Wade limped towards a nearby alleyway and took the back streets to his apartment, hoping to find some baddies to shoot rubber bullets at.

Halfway to his apartment it started raining. Wade had a healing factor, sure, but he was still nearing middle aged. The cold rain made his bones ache on top of the broken and dislocated bones. 

Thankfully, by the time he reached his apartment, Wade's bones had fully healed. Wade clambered up his apartments creaky stairs, passing the dead elevators each floor. His leathers were wet and heavy and on top of the aching bones, it was making the hike more difficult. 

The boxes were chatting away at Wade, but he ignored them, zoning out on the thought of Peter.

Deadpool reached his apartment. He hadn't been there in a long time, not since before Shiklah.

At that though, the boxes started tormenting Wade, reminding him of all his fuck ups, of all his mistakes. Not in the mood, Wade argued back. He messed up, sure, but it was for the better. He was becoming a better person. It was for Spidey, for Peter. Peter had been proud of him. Peter wanted to be friends. If his wife couldn't understand that then screw her! He shouldn't have to choose a wife or friends, he should be allowed to have both.

Now inside his apartment, Wade took off his leathers and changed into a pair of joggers and a hoodie. The clothes warmed Wade and helped soothe the ache in his bones. Wade looked around his cruddy apartment. In his mind, he knew he had to change things again. Had to become that better person. Become a person Peter would be proud to have as a friend.

It was still early enough for Wade to catch a few hours of sleep. He usually didn't sleep for longer than 2 or 3 hours, but he needed those longer hours. Nightmares or not, his body needed the sleep.

-

The next morning, Wade cleaned up his apartment. He picked up trash, he took out the trash. He washed his sheets and clothes. He swept and mopped. He disinfected his bathroom and kitchen. In the end, it looked...nice. The place was still crap, but it had charm. Wade would actually invite people over (even the boxes approved). If he had friends to invite.

Wade decided right then and there in his shitty apartment that he'd become everything his ex-wife hated and everything his almost-friend loved.

-

Deadpool hesitantly texted Peter, asking about a possible patrol and tacos after. Peter had actually texted back not too soon after and a rush of relief washed over Wade.

Peter hadn't been lying about not hating him.

Getting dressed and ready for patrol, Deadpool found a box of regular bullets. This was a chance to become a better person. 

He threw the box away, along with others he found.

Half an hour later Wade was with Peter again, both suited up and in the midst of a fight with some baddies. They caught a group of robbers trying to hijack a bank.

Peter dodged a punch and swept his foot under one of the robbers, knocking the guy on his ass. Wade shot the guy in the face with his rubber bullets. The man yelped and his eyes started to well up with tears.

“Oops!” Deadpool remarked, his action obviously not an accident and he definitely was not sorry.

Peter looked at Wade, his mask seemed to give a stern look, but he didn't say anything. Wade smiled and shrugged. He might not kill anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

Spider-Man webbed up the man on the ground and Wade shot another robber in the face who was trying to attack Peter. The man stumbled back and reached for his face. Angry, the man then went to swing at Deadpool. Wade dodged the punch. The man swung again. Wade dodged again. One more swing and in one swift motion Wade grabs the arm coming at him and uses it as a steady bar and launches his body upwards. His leg comes up and around the robber's neck and Wade's other leg meets the first one. The momentum of Wade's body swinging around and forward makes the robber fall to the ground, Wade's crotch landing and settling on the man's face.

Everyone, including Spider-Man, seemed to be shocked and the move was so shocking and threatening, the last robber that was standing surrendered, dropping to his knees.

Peter webbed up the last man and called the police. They both left before the cops showed up, neither of them likes to deal with interviews by the cops.

-

Both the men were sitting on a random rooftop eating their tacos that were discussed previously. Peter's mask was fully off and for the first time, Wade got to see Peter eat. It was a weird thing to get excited about, maybe, but to Wade, it was a sign of normalcy. Everyone loved tacos, everyone ate. It made Wade feel like he was closer to Peter.

“You're staring Wade,” Peter commented, not even looking at Wade.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

A small pause between them, most likely because both of them were eating.

“What were you thinking about?” Peter asked.

Wade hesitated.

“I was thinking about what you said last night,” Wade began, “About how it's up to me if we're friends.”

Peter was now looking at Wade, silent still.

Wade took that as a way to let him continue. 

“I want to be friends too Pete, is it ok if I call you Pete? Anyway, I want to be friends more than anything, but there are some things that can't change. I can stop killing, I can try and be cleaner, I can stop doing a lot of things for the better but,” he paused.

“I can’t stop talking to them,” Wade finished, knocking on his noggin.

“What I CAN do though,” Wade continued, “Is talk to you. I can talk to you all day every day Pete. They don't call me a Merc With a Mouth for nothing.”

Peter actually smiled for the first time that day, and it was probably the first time Wade saw Peter smile without his mask on.

Wade's stomach fluttered.

“That's all I can ask from you Wade, is for you to talk to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of suicide and self harm

Wade hadn't lied when he said he could talk all day. He also didn't lie when he said he couldn't stop talking to the “boxes”.

Peter needed to stop using mental quotes when referring to...the boxes. It may not be real to him but it was real to Wade and it wasn't fair to act like Wade was faking it.

From what Peter could gather the boxes would mostly argue with Wade, and hardly ever agree or be nice in general. 

That worried Peter.

The boxes could most definitely be a demonstration of how Wade thinks he deserves to be treated. Not only did it worry Peter but frankly it made him sad.

Peter cared deeply for Wade. That was something he would never admit out loud, but he couldn't deny it in his heart of hearts.

They were friends now, officially, and Wade promised that he would come to Peter if he ever felt low and suicidal. From Wade's rambling, Peter discovered that the boxes sometimes urged Wade to kill himself.

Maybe Peter shouldn't care about it since Wade could come back, but he knew that he needed to. While it wasn't a permanent thing, it was still self-harm. And as Spider-Man, he had a duty to help people, and as Wade's friend, he had a responsibility to keep it from happening. 

Something Peter noticed about Wade was that he never outright lied. He sometimes avoided subjects, avoided saying certain things, or didn't say anything at all, but overall he was honest...for the most part.

Peter used this to his advantage. 

Both Wade and Peter were sitting on another rooftop. They had eaten over an hour ago, Wade was filling the time by talking.

Peter half-listened, knowing half the stuff Wade was spewing was random crap.

“Hey, Wade?” Peter interrupted. 

Wade was in the middle of a story about him in the jungle running from some kind of animal.

“Yeah, Pete?” He asked.

Peter contemplated if he should really ask what he was about to ask. Maybe he should preface his intentions. 

“Now that we're friends….will you tell me more about the boxes? I mean- will you explain them to me? I just want to understand better.”

Wade's expression easily showed how shocked he was. He looked away from Peter and rested his hand in his chin, thinking.

He looked back to Peter.

“Well, I guess I could start by saying I didn't always have them. I also haven't always had….all of this.” Wade made a wide gesturing motion at his body, ‘this’ referring to his powers and most likely his skin as well.

“It's like...life is like a comic book for me. Or a video game. Or a video game based on a comic. Bad guys are a bunch of points and citizens are millions of negative points you know?”

Peter didn't know, but he wasn't going to interrupt. 

“And the boxes, there's two of them, white and yellow, give me suggestions. They're kinda like my friends if my friends were only some random voice that told me to kill myself any chance it got haha. They also tell me things about other people, like how other people hate me and how pathetic I am yadda yadda.”

“Do they ever shut up?” Peter asked.

“Only when I'm dead,” Wade stated as if it was the most normal thing to say.

“I don't think they're very good friends Wade.”

Peter's comment seemed to make a lightbulb go off in Wade's head.

He rested his head on his chin in thought again.

“Maybe so…,” Wade muttered.

Peter couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh. Wade was funny even at the worst times (and maybe even cute). 

Did he just think that? 

No, ok, focus back on Wade, this is a serious moment.

Wade heard Peter’s small laugh and couldn’t help but smile back at the man. He loved seeing Peter smile, he loved hearing him laugh even more.

Something in Wade’s body felt like a giant weight had been lifted. He never really talked about the boxes to anyone, even though many people knew they existed. It was straight up embarrassing for Wade to talk about them as if they were real to anyone else. Wade knew in a way that they were fake, but his brain made them real. They were real to him and that’s what mattered, and the fact that Peter was so understanding and willing to learn made Wade feel like he was on top of the world.

It made him want to kiss Peter.

Wade has wanted to kiss Peter many times in his life, he would never deny that, but something about this felt different. Maybe they really were getting closer, maybe they really were becoming friends.

“What about you?” Wade asked.

“What about me?” Peter retorted.

“I don’t know much about your past. I mean, I know a lot about you, but I wanna hear it from you. I’m sure there’s something that hasn’t ended up in the papers yet.”

Peter huffed out another laugh.

“Well,” he started, “I don’t ever bring it up, but uh, I’m an orphan. My parents died when I was a young, young child. My aunt and uncle took me in and raised me. My Uncle Ben...he...he was killed by a petty criminal. He was the one who taught me that with power comes responsibility.” 

Peter paused, took a deep breath, and did his best to not let his emotions get the best of him.

“Because of Ben’s death, I made the decision to never kill. I’d never stoop as low as that petty criminal.”

That hit Wade like a freight train. He finally understood now. It wasn’t some moral haughtiness, it was trauma.

Wade really understood that.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Wade said.

“Thank you,” Peter muttered, a sad smile evident on his face. 

It looked like he was holding back tears and Wade wanted nothing more than to scoop Peter up in his arms and kiss the tears away.

But he couldn’t. They were just friends. Wade couldn’t lose his one true friend.

“Well,” Wade started, “Your Aunt May must be one hell of a woman to raise Spider-Man.”

Wade wanted to shift Peter’s mind from sad things, so he definitely wasn’t going to go into his own backstory tonight.

A sad laugh came out of Peter from that comment.

“She really is, one hell of a woman, that is. I owe my everything to her.”

Peter looked up at Wade, straight into his eyes. 

“You should meet her someday.”

That made Wade both excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because Peter trusted Wade enough to meet his aunt, and nervous because meeting family members was a nerve-wracking thing. He also didn’t want to screw anything up and ruin Peter’s impression of him.

“I’d love to meet her!” Wade burst out.

The sudden enthusiasm made Peter burst out laughing. He was laughing and laughing, and it seemed like he couldn’t stop. Something just flipped a switch, and next Peter was crying. The huge emotional outburst had Wade extremely confused.

Wade hesitantly reached out and rubbed Peter’s back.

Peter quickly stopped and only sniffles were left.

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“You’re welcome,” Wade replied. 

They both sat on the rooftop for a few minutes more, Peter trying his best to regain his composure. Eventually, they both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

When Wade woke up, he went to get ready for a normal day. He didn't have any jobs to complete, but the truth was he wasn't taking any. 

He couldn't be considered a mercenary any longer as he hadn't killed anyone, on purpose at least, for a few months now.

Wade sat up in his bed and stretched his arms over his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wobbling his way over to his bathroom.

Wade opened up his mirror cabinet and took out his brush and toothpaste. He may have seemed like a slob, which he kind of was, but he at least took care of basic hygiene. Most of the time.

Closing the mirror cabinet, Wade instinctively looked away from the mirror. Something in his mind made him look towards the mirror.

Looking into the mirror he saw that his face had seemed less marred and more smooth. Hair was growing on his head. He was changing again.

Wade had many issues and feelings with his looks, but for some reason, he felt uneasy seeing himself going back to “regular”. Something about it was restrictive, one fuck up and he’d be back to the disgusting pocked face. 

He might’ve been crazy, but he still had human emotions, to an extent, and still felt self-conscious at times. Most of the time.

But previous anxieties had subsided as excitement and pride surged through his body. He thought about Peter and how proud the other man would be. It had been a hot second since anything like this had developed.

His mind quickly flashed to meeting Peter’s aunt and how he could actually look presentable. That got him even more excited.

Suddenly Wade was bouncing around his apartment, getting dressed, tidying up. He was happy. 

Before he knew it, Wade found himself leaving his house and walking towards Peter’s building, which was Peter’s entire business he realized. Wade hesitantly walked through the front doors of the said business.

Inside was a nice clean and modern business setting. There was a long granite counter which had a few secretaries behind it. When approaching the said counter, all of the secretaries looked up, and most of them stared at Wade. Wade slowed his pace with all of the eyes looking at him. He approached the friendliest looking secretary.

“Hi,” Wade greeted.

The woman looked up, and upon seeing Wade up close flinched. Realizing her own actions she nervously laughed, trying to brush it off.

Wade smiled tiredly. 

He wasn’t going to let this ruin his mood, he wasn’t going to let this woman ruin his mood!

“Hello, what can I do for you today?” the woman finally replied.

Wade clapped his hands together, making the woman in front of him jump again.

“I’m here to see Mr. Parker.”

The woman instantly shifted from a shy nervous secretary to a bitter interrogator.

“And...who are you?” She asked, her voice had a thick tone of obvious fake happiness. 

Wade gave his best fake smile and sarcastic tone.

“Try Wilson, Wade Wilson.”

The woman let her gaze linger on Wade before she went to her computer. Wade had a second of doubt, feeling he would possibly be escorted out of the building.

There was silence between the two of them, only the clacking of a keyboard filled the area between them.

The typing stopped and Wade looked up to see the secretaries eyes widen. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at Wade.

“One moment please…” her voice was almost dripping with disgust.

She dug through some supplies on her desk and plucked out what she was looking for. She handed it to Wade.

It was a card that had Wade’s driver license photo with some numbers under his picture. On the side of his picture it had Peter’s business logo, it was holographic. On the back was a bunch of scanner computer symbols. It was all already in a case and attached to a lanyard.

Wade wouldn’t deny he was surprised by the fact he was just given admittance to see the CEO of a major tech business, but he couldn’t let the rude secretary know that.

Wade huffed out a laugh.

“Thanks, sweet cheeks,” he remarked, throwing the lanyard on.

The secretary only clicked her teeth as Wade walked away, towards the elevator. Wade stopped by a security guard and asked him how high the card would take him. The man widened his eyes just like the secretary before and informed him he could go all the way to the top floors, where Mr. Parker’s lab and a personal office was.

Wade thanked the guard.

Entering the elevator, Wade pushed the highest number, knowing Peter’s room was on the top floor. An angry-sounding beep was made and that’s when Wade noticed a card reader. He swiped his card in the reader and the elevator started moving.

-

When Wade reached the top he was greeted by a pair of security guards that weren’t there the last time Wade was there (when he killed Peter).

Guilt panged through his chest, but it quickly subsided as Wade remembered why he was there.

He was changing, he was better.

Wade showed the guards his pass and they let him approach the door to Peter’s apartment. He gave a solid three knocks and waited a few moments. There was no answer.

Peeking around the corner, Wade checked to see where the guards were. They were facing away from Wade and distracted by their own conversation.

Wade squat down and picked the lock to Peter’s apartment.

Listen, he tried to not break in, but he was too excited and wanted to see Peter.

The door creaked open and Wade made a mental note to fix that later. He walked in, shut the door behind him, and looked around in awe. The once pristine apartment was in chaos, clothes, and trash everywhere, the furniture upturned.

It looked like a break in.

Wade immediately searched the apartment from top to bottom, even cleaning up a bit to see if somehow Peter was hiding amongst the trash. Fear and panic began to spread the more Wade searched and found nothing.

He went into the bathroom. Nothing. Bedroom, under the bed, in the closet. Nothing. Kitchen, pantry. Nothing. There was only one door left.

Wade opened the door.

The door led to a long corridor, which Wade followed. Through a maze, the corridor eventually went to what looked like Peter’s laboratory. Wade searched that as well, and still found nothing.

The laboratory was the only thing in the apartment that looked to be clean. 

Wade texted Peter. He called him. Nothing. Of course, the thought that Peter could be at some business meeting crossed his mind, but Wade had checked on Peter’s schedule like a hawk.

Yes, he also still hacked into Peter’s personal devices, but it was just to see his schedule ok?

But if it was just work, there was no reason for the apartment to look like how it did.

Wade navigated the maze back to the living room. He looked to the windows and noticed a giant broken window with glass on the floor he had somehow missed.

It was a break in, and Peter wasn’t responding to Wade. Something had happened to Peter.


End file.
